Throughout this specification, including any claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise,” and variations such as “comprises” and “comprising,” will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other integer or step or group of integers or steps.
It must be noted that, as used in the specification and any appended claims, the singular forms “a,” “an,” and “the” include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, for example, reference to “a pharmaceutical carrier” includes mixtures of two or more such carriers, and the like.
Ranges are often expressed herein as from “about” one particular value, and/or to “about” another particular value. When such a range is expressed, another embodiment includes from the one particular value and/or to the other particular value. Similarly, when values are expressed as approximations, by the use of the antecedent “about,” it will be understood that the particular value forms another embodiment.
DNA in eukaryotic cells is tightly complexed with proteins (histones) to form chromatin. Histones are small, positively charged proteins which are rich in basic amino acids (positively charged at physiological pH), which contact the phosphate groups (negatively charged at physiological pH) of DNA. There are five main classes of histones, H1, H2A, H2B, H3, and H4. The amino acid sequences of histones H2A, H2B, H3, and H4 show remarkable conservation between species, whereas H1 varies somewhat, and in some cases is replaced by another histone, e.g., H5. Four pairs of each of H2A, H2B, H3, and H4 together form a disk-shaped octomeric protein core, around which DNA (about 140 base pairs) is wound to form a nucleosome. Individual nucleosomes are connected by short stretches of linker DNA associated with another histone molecule (e.g., H1, or in certain cases, H5) to form a structure resembling a beaded string, which is itself arranged in a helical stack, known as a solenoid.
The majority of histones are synthesised during the S phase of the cell cycle, and newly synthesised histones quickly enter the nucleus to become associated with DNA. Within minutes of its synthesis, new DNA becomes associated with histones in nucleosomal structures.
A small fraction of histones, more specifically, the amino side chains thereof, are enzymatically modified by post-translational addition of methyl, acetyl, or phosphate groups, neutralising the positive charge of the side chain, or converting it to a negative charge. For example, lysine and arginine groups may be methylated, lysine groups may be acetylated, and serine groups may be phosphorylated. For lysine, the —(CH2)4—NH2 sidechain may be acetylated, for example by an acetyltransferase enzyme, to give the amide —(CH2)4—NHC(═O)CH3. Methylation, acetylation, and phosphorylation of amino termini of histones which extend from the nucleosomal core affects chromatin structure and gene expression. (See, for example, Spencer and Davie, 1999).
Acetylation and deacetylation of histones is associated with transcriptional events leading to cell proliferation and/or differentiation. Regulation of the function of transcription factors is also mediated through acetylation. Recent reviews of histone deacetylation include Kouzarides, 1999 and Pazin et al., 1997.
The correlation between the acetylation status of histones and the transcription of genes has been known for over 30 years (see, for example, Howe et al., 1999). Certain enzymes, specifically acetylases (e.g., histone acetyltransferase, HAT) and deacetylases (e.g., histone deacetylase, HDAC), which regulate the acetylation state of histones have been identified in many organisms and have been implicated in the regulation of numerous genes, confirming the link between acetylation and transcription. See, for example, Davie, 1998. In general, histone acetylation correlates with transcriptional activation, whereas histone deacetylation is associated with gene repression.
A growing number of histone deacetylases (HDACs) have been identified (see, for example, Ng and Bird, 2000). The first deacetylase, HDAC1, was identified in 1996 (see, for example, Tauton et al., 1996). Subsequently, two other nuclear mammalian deacetylases were found, HDAC2 and HDAC3 (see, for example, Yang et al., 1996, 1997, and Emiliani et al., 1998). See also, Grozinger et al., 1999; Kao et al., 2000; and Van den Wyngaert et al., 2000.
Eleven (11) human HDACs have been cloned so far:                HDAC1 (Genbank Accession No. NP—004955)        HDAC2 (Genbank Accession No. NP—001518)        HDAC3 (Genbank Accession No. 015379)        HDAC4 (Genbank Accession No. MD29046)        HDAC5 (Genbank Accession No. NP—005465)        HDAC6 (Genbank Accession No. NP—006035)        HDAC7 (Genbank Accession No. MF63491)        HDAC8 (Genbank Accession No. AAF73428)        HDAC9 (Genbank Accession No. MK66821)        HDAC10 (Genbank Accession No. AAK 84023)        HDAC11 (Genbank Accession No. NM—024827)        
These eleven human HDACs fall in two distinct classes: HDACs 1, 2, 3 and 8 are in class I, and HDACs 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10 and 11 are in class II.
There are a number of histone deacetylases in yeast, including the following:                RPD3 (Genbank Accession No. NP 014069)        HDA1 (Genbank Accession No. P53973)        HOS1 (Genbank Accession No. Q12214)        HOS2 (Genbank Accession No. P53096)        HOS3 (Genbank Accession No. Q02959)        
There are also numerous plant deacetylases, for example, HD2, in Zea mays (Genbank Accession No. AF254073—1).
HDACs function as part of large multiprotein complexes, which are tethered to the promoter and repress transcription. Well characterised transcriptional repressors such as Mad (Laherty et al., 1997), pRb (Brehm et al., 1998), nuclear receptors (Wong et al., 1998) and YY1 (Yang et al., 1997) associate with HDAC complexes to exert their repressor function.
The study of inhibitors of histone deacetylases indicates that these enzymes play an important role in cell proliferation and differentiation. The inhibitor Trichostatin A (TSA) (Yoshida et al., 1990a) causes cell cycle arrest at both G1 and G2 phases (Yoshida and Beppu, 1988), reverts the transformed phenotype of different cell lines, and induces differentiation of Friend leukaemia cells and others (Yoshida et al., 1990b). TSA (and SAHA) have been reported to inhibit cell growth, induce terminal differentiation, and prevent the formation of tumours in mice (Finnin et al., 1999).